


Five Times Someone Saved Party Poison

by Wolfshadow17



Series: Killjoys Never Die [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfshadow17/pseuds/Wolfshadow17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And One Time They Couldn't. Based on My Chemical Romance/Killjoys from Danger Days album verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jet Star

They're all still new at it, at being Killjoys. Still reeling from the sudden loss of the life they'd grown accustomed to, still hurting because the change is so sudden and disastrous it kills something inside all of them in one fell swoop.

And anger and hatred for Better Life Industries isn't always enough and now they're completely surrounded, out in the middle of nowhere.

Kobra is fighting off a Draculoid who's got him pinned to the ground when he sees it.

Fun Ghoul is to his left, brawling with a pair of Dracs and too far away to do anything. And Jet Star is being hounded by another enemy, grappling with him (it, really) for control over the ray gun that lies scattered only feet away.

Kobra sees what is happening and he fights harder,  _faster_.

Because Party Poison is only human, and he  _needs to breathe_. And the Draculoid sitting on his chest, squeezing his throat with white gloved fingers is  _not_.

Not anymore at least.

Party is starting to go slack now, Kobra can see it out of the corner of his eyes as he throws a punch at the masked head in front of him.

The Draculoid snarls in outraged pain but it doesn't move.

Kobra can't find his voice. His brother is being killed near him, being strangled to death, and  _Kobra can't find his damn voice._

Jet Star can see Kobra Kid struggling against the Draculoid on top of him. He can see Party Poison slowing down, his arms dropping to his side as the lack of air pacifies him cruelly.

Jet Star finally gains purchase on the ray gun, shooting at his own attacker before taking out the two attacking Fun Ghoul.

Kobra's former attacker lunges at him and falls back to the barren, desert earth, brought down by a point blank shot.

Kobra is too busy trying to rouse his brother to notice or care. He can't really hear the fired shots above the blood thundering in his ears because  _Party isn't fucking breathing and not responding even when he shakes him really hard and slips the yellow half-mask off the red-head_.

"Party, come on dammit!"

He can feel his other two team members around him now, standing by in solemn and shocked silence.

And then…

Party Posion's chest rises and falls, rises and falls.

And Kobra Kid feels an overwhelming sense of relief as he helps his older brother sit up, Party's rasping, chocking cough music to his ears.

Sighs of relief and chuckles go around the group and once he's regained his breath the red-headed Killjoy looks at them all and grins,

"It's going to take more than one little Draculoid to stop me."

They all laugh and help their unofficial leader off the ground, walking back to the Trans AM in a tighter circle than before.

And later that night, when Kobra Kid lays a slightly shaking hand on Jet Star's shoulder, thanking him for saving his brother, the frizzy haired man can only pray that Party Poison's words are never proven wrong.


	2. Fun Ghoul

"He's gone. Nothing more we can do for him now, boys, than give him a proper burial."

Dr. Death Defying sits back up in his wheelchair as Show Pony roller skates next to him, hands clenching and unclenching as he stares at the body on the ground with tears in his eyes. He's the most effeminate out of all of them, even Cherri Cola.

Party Poison takes one more look at the body on the ground before turning on his heel and walking off.

Kobra Kid calls after him and gets only silence.

"You gotta give him some time Kobra. He needs to be alone now and work through things."

Kobra Kid only nods, chest growing tight.

"Where are we gonna bury him?"

* * *

 

When Party Poison doesn't join them for their usual dinner of BL/ind dog kibble crap, Fun Ghoul is the one to go after him.

He has to look for only a few minutes before he spots the flaming red hair in the distance.

He makes sure to approach noisily. Party has developed fast reflexes and wicked hearing and could very well mistake him for a creeping Draculoid trying to get the drop on him.

"Party Poison?"

The Killjoy doesn't turn his head or even acknowledge his presence. He only continues to stare at the setting sun and the un-natural violet haze it creates in the radiation-soaked atmosphere.

Fun Ghoul takes a seat next to his friend.

"I was supposed to keep him safe Fun Ghoul. He was sixteen fucking years old and I was supposed to protect him. I fucked up and the kid ended up paying the price."

The self-deprecation ringing in Party's voice sends chills up Ghoul's spine.

"It wasn't your fault Party. It wasn't any of our faults. The kind of world we're living in is shit and Killjoys don't exactly lead the safest lives around. "

Party Poison just snickers humorlessly and Fun Ghoul decides he'd prefer the self-hating tone to this one that chimes with an undercurrent of barely concealed panic and insanity.

"I should have sent him back when he found us, Ghoul. He was the youngest to have ever escaped from Battery City and I knew they'd come for him. They won't let anyone get away. I should have  _never_  let him stay."

Fun Ghoul remembers the first time the young man showed up at the diner, near starved with hunger and thirst, bearing a ray gun burn on his left shoulder. He had collapsed as soon as he'd seen they were Killjoys and not Draculoids. At first, Party Poison had been bent on sending the kid back. They hadn't needed the burden of a child (because that's what he was really, still only a child) on top of everything else.

But he'd grown on Party Poison. He'd grown on all of them.

And now he was lying on the dusty, cracked earth, voice forever silenced.

Fun Ghoul frowns. He doesn't believe in silence. Everything had a voice, a voice that could live on through others. Party Poison had helped him learn that truth, years and years ago.

"He made a choice to stay Party. He would have never left on his own. He wanted to be a Killjoy. None of us could have stopped him from that."

"He didn't need to fucking die!"

"You've never believed that death was the end of anything."

The rising defeat in Party's eyes scares the shit out of Fun Ghoul and he continues, voice growing desperately stronger.

"You can't save everyone Party. We chose you as our leader because you're the strongest out of all of us. I'm not talking about being tough. I'm talking about  _strength_. Even after…after everything got fucked up by the bombs and BL/ind, you refused to give up. You  _refused_  to give in, to be  _silenced_ , and you convinced us and many others to do the same. You can't change what's happened already.  _But you can change the outcome and hope to change the world_. You used to tell me that all the time. Were you lying all along?"

"Fun Ghoul, I–"

"That kid admired you because he believed everything I've just told you. Are you going to prove  _him_ wrong? Are you going to prove  _all of us_  wrong?"

Something else rises in Party Poison's eyes then. For a minute, Fun Ghoul thinks that the other Killjoy is going to punch him.

And then he recognizes the emotion for what it is (he hasn't seen it fully in a while).

Utter determination burns in Party's hazel eyes, brighter even than the setting sun.

There is still pain there. There always will be.

But now Party Poison is standing up, reaching to him to help him do the same.

"Ghoul…"

"You're welcome Gee."

A small smile twitches on Party's face as he helps the smaller, younger man off the ground.


	3. Kobra Kid

Dr. Death Defying presses his back harder against his wheelchair, trying to relieve some of the ache in his shoulders.

"I honestly don't know what else to do."

Kobra Kid sighs heavily and runs a hand through his hair.

"Dr. Death, there has got to be something. Anything…"

Fun Ghoul rests a hand on Kobra's shoulder.

Kobra ignores him.

"We can't just stand around! There's got to be  _something_!"

Dr. Death Defying backs up his wheelchair, turning to face the younger brother of the Killjoy who is currently unconscious on his bed.

"I've cleaned the wound as best I could Kobra. Used up the last of the alcohol we had left. The rest is up to Party."

"So we're just supposed to sit around and wait? Hope that he's strong enough to fight it?"

Dr. Death Defying's compassionate eyes become hard.

"Don't underestimate your brother Kobra. We all know that if there's anyone strong enough to fight it, its Party."

With that, Dr. Death Defying rolls out of the small room, leaving the three Killjoys alone.

"He'll make it Kobra. He always does."

Kobra Kid can only nod at Jet Star. He notices that Fun Ghoul's hand is still on his shoulder.

"He'll pull through. And until then, we have to be strong too."

The blond Killjoy acknowledges the encouragement with a small hug before moving closer to the bed, sitting down gently next to Party Poison's prone form.

He reaches to the upturned box beside the bed, and takes the large, chipped bowl of lukewarm warm with sure hands. He cradles it for a moment and looks at Jet Star.

"Are you sure this is the coldest water we have?"

"It's the coldest that it's going to get."

Kobra knows the temperatures are ridiculously high nowadays but it doesn't stop him feeling irritation at the way everything is going.

He pulls the dripping, worn towel from the bowl and squeezes it to dampness before placing it on Party Poison's too-hot forehead.

Kobra arranges it for a few seconds, preparing himself for what he is about to do. He is the only one who has yet to look at the source of his brother's current predicament.

And yes it would hurt. It hurt right now, to see his brother in pain, possibly on the way to never opening his eyes again.

But he has to know what they are up against.

Kobra slowly pulls up Party Poison's loose shirt.

The bandage on Party's left side is crimson where blood has seeped through and his breath catches in his throat because when he pulls away the makeshift wrapping, finally looks at the cruel ray gun burn that is the cause of everything,  _Party's collapse, his fever, everything_ , he wants to un-see it.

He wants to un-see the trembling way Party walked yesterday, the way he pushed them away and told them all it was fine.

_"Really you guys, its healing. I'll be all right."_

For a moment he wonders that they're all lucky that none of their own wounds have taken the horrible turn that Party's has (Dr. Death Defying has told them that while the radiation as caused by the Event of 2012 had killed off many microorganisms, it didn't wipe out all of them)

He thinks briefly about going to his room (a small storage space in the Diner) and getting his bass, the only thing he owns that survives from his past life, and playing something for Party, as a means to draw him back to them.

The idea fades away though, and Kobra resets the bandage and just continues to bathe his brother's hot, clammy skin with the damp cloth.

* * *

By the time that the sun begins to set it becomes painfully clear that Party Poison isn't getting better. The red-haired Killjoy is sweating through his shirt, through the sheets and Jet Star is continuously mumbling about the dangers of dehydration.

They try to pass small sips of water through Party's chapped lips but he wheezes out most of the water and it's so utterly terrifying to hear his breathing struggle and struggle more as the hours pass by that Kobra can't stand it,  _he can't fucking stand it and he knows he needs to do something or his brother won't last._

When he finally works up the courage to leave Party's side, the wounded man is delirious with fever and thrashing weakly in the bed, battling his inner demons with broken whimpers and angry rambling that pierces every one of their hearts and minds to the core.

Kobra Kid decides to take one the few working bikes they have behind the diner. He thinks it's faster than the Trans AM and speed is essential to his task.

Dr. Death is angry with him because if Party really is going to… to leave them, then his brother should at least be there to comfort him in his final moments.

Kobra shoves away the thought and fastens the carefully wrapped, medium sized object to the back of the motorcycle securely.

He knows there are other survivors to the west, near the edges of Zone 7.

He knows that while they support the Killjoys and their mission, they will not just simply give away something as valuable as medicine.

He doesn't even know if they have any but he has to try because he's fucking tired of watching his brother's precious life slowly slip away.

He won't let it happen.

* * *

The Killjoy returns to the Diner hours shy of dawn breaking over the horizon. He gets off his bike and runs to the door, shouting out that it's only him, only Kobra Kid, so that no one mistakes him for a Draculoid and shoots him down.

Dr. Death intercepts him on the way to his brother's room.

His face is no more sad than it was when Kobra left and he sighs in relief because it means Party is still alive and together they go back into the room.

Party is on his side, asleep and shaking, muttering nothings into the air ripe with the smell of sickness.

Jet Star and Fun Ghoul brighten at his return and come closer as Kobra reaches into the bag on his shoulder and pulls out two things; A dirtied, quarter-empty saline bag and a matchbox. Its contents barely shake against each other as he takes it out, telling all present in the room that it is full.

Dr. Death Defying takes the items and looks up at him, barely veiled surprise in his eyes.

"What the hell did you trade to get all these things?"

Kobra only smiles weakly, "Nothing that is worth more than my brother's life."

* * *

They somehow manage to fashion a saline drip, and then they give one of the blue pills from the matchbox to Party Poison. It's not easy forcing it down his throat but they all know it will save him so they ignore any protest he makes.

When midday rolls around they're all terribly exhausted. Party's fever broke hours ago but he has yet to wake and Kobra can feel the worry begin to eat at his thoughts anew.

He's wondering if it was all for nothing when he feels fingers clutch around his knee.

His head immediately shoots up from where he was holding it in his hands and his eyes meet the green-brown irises of his brother.

"Mikey?"

The name is grated out harshly and Kobra Kid can't help but laugh with happiness.

In fact, he's laughing so hard there's tears in his eyes and he leans over the bed and just clings to his brother.

Fun Ghoul is right behind him, a silly smile on his face as he punches Jet Star in the arm.

"We should go tell Dr. Death."

Jet Star understands that Fun Ghoul wants to give the brothers some privacy and immediately follows the shorter man out the door.

Party watches them leave with a slow turn of the head before he looks to his arm.

"Um…Kobra…why is there a needle in my arm?"

Kobra Kid remembers how frightened Party is of needles and he throws the bed sheet over the arm with the improvised IV.

"Just don't look at it Party. You needed some fluids."

Now lucid, Party looks up at the coat hanger, supported precariously by a bent nail on the wall, holding the saline bag. His head turns to the upturned box that functions as a bedside table and he sees the matchbox and a couple of the small blue pills. Party's brain is still sluggish from being seriously sick but it doesn't take him long to put two and two together.

"We didn't have any meds... Where'd Dr. Death get them?"

"Does it matter?"

Party lies back down. He is clearly trying to ward off the weariness but his eyes are starting to flutter closed.

"Hey Mikey…how's 'bout you play me som'thing with your bass?"

Kobra Kid smiles at him, "I'm pretty tired Party. How about you go to sleep and I'll bring it out later 'kay?"

Party nods at his brother and settles back on the pillow. Kobra gets up and goes outside, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible.

Dr. Death Defying is waiting for him.

"How long do you reckon till he figures it out?"

"I don't know. I'll tell him eventually."

"You loved that bass, Kobra."

"Not more than I love my brother."

"That man in there has a way of earning love and loyalty."

"That's why it's important he stays alive."

Dr. Death Defying shook his head, "It's why it's important you  _all_  stay alive. It's not something to be explained easily or taken lightly, what you all share… And you don't have to be humble 'bout what you did, you know."

Kobra Kid grins widely,  _the last hours have worked his nerves to the breaking point and he needs,_ needs _, to lighten the situation, needs for everything to return to how it was before Party got sick_ , "Who said anything about being humble? As soon as Party is up and running, I'm laying claim to his pack of cigarettes and that coffee stash he thinks no one knows about."

Dr. Death can see right through him, can see plainly that if Party ever dies, he'll take a piece of his brothers' hearts with him. It scares him and he wants to say something to Kobra Kid but Fun Ghoul and Jet Star walk in at that moment.

"PARTY HAS A SECRET STASH OF COFFEE?"

And Dr. Death and Kobra Kid laugh because its about damn time that some things get back to normal.


End file.
